The invention relates to a differential gear and more particularly to a differential gear with a swivel-mounted bearing means which can be rotated by a drive element.
Conventional differential gears of this kind are used predominantly in motor vehicles to transfer torque to the driven axle. The two output elements are designed as bevel gears, which engage with the differential bevel gears, which are swivel-mounted in the bearing means, which is designed as the differential case.